Acquaintance
by Princess Esther of Hyrule
Summary: the 2nd version of the Giovanni and Esther story! This one happens in the present, and Esther is Zelda's sister! :) Please read! Rated PG for a bit of violence in the prologue
1. Prologue to Acquaintance

Prologue to Acquaintance-  
  
The raven-haired girl ran to the end of the castle roof, a blond boy beside her, only to be trapped against the castle wall. She looked down through the crenellations (lowered part of the wall which you can fight or fire through) at the moat and gulped. The drop had to be more than 20 feet. Behind her, two Stalfos, skeleton warriors, edged near them, ready to strike at any moment. The black-haired woman, Princess Hadassah Esther Til Alexandros, younger sister to Princess Zelda, pulled a tiny 7-inch mythril dagger from the sheath at her side, readying for the first strike. The blonde male, Sheik, one of the last remaining of the Sheikah, pulled out one also, though his was a couple of inches longer. The Stalfos then leapt into the air at the two. Both adolescents sidestepped and, avoiding the attack, countered with a sword swipe each at one of the Stalfos' back. The Stalfos, however, proved to be harder to defeat than the princess had originally thought, for the Stalfos immediately attempted a counterattack. The boy and girl evaded and took out one of the Stalfos with two more strikes to the back. Princess Hadassah then looked to Sheik and spoke. "Sheik, go. Escape while you still may. I will take care of the remaining Stalfo. Find the one who visited us 7 years ago, the boy whose fate it is to save Hyrule." "Are you sure? I wish not that you may be harmed while I search for whom of which you speak." Sheik said, blocking the Stalfo's sword swing with his dagger. "Yes, I will be fine. Go!" The Princess replied hastily. Sheik nodded & climbed onto the raised part of the wall. "Goodbye, Princess Hadassah. I will not fail in locating he who's destiny it is to rescue Hyrule." With that, Sheik dove off the wall into the moat below. Hadassah listened to the splash and sighed. "Godspeed your flight. And be careful, Z." She then turned her attention to the Stalfo, who had been momentarily distracted, but was quick enough to get a swing in. The swing connected with the lower part of her dress, shredding it. The Stalfo paid with his life, however, as she slammed her blade into its bones. The Stalfo fell apart, bone by bone, and lay in a heap before Her Highness. Princess Hadassah looked at the pile of bones and sheathed her weapon. "That's what you get when you mess with the Royal Family of Hyrule, especially when ya' mess with me!" She crooned proudly.  
  
Her attitude changed, however, as a tall man appeared at the top of the stairwell the Princess and Sheik had used just moments before. He was dark-skinned, reflecting his desert upbringing, and had orange shoulder-length hair. She backed away from him cautiously, knowing exactly who this was. "Ganondorf! You traitor!" She managed to yell, trying to hide her fear from the powerful sorcerer. It was in vain, though, for Ganondorf burst out laughing. "Traitor?! Ha! That's a good one, Princess! Any other jokes you're going to try?" "Don't you dare laugh, you jerk! You made it look like you were loyal to my father, but in the end you betrayed him, killing him with your vile powers!" Princess Hadassah exclaimed, reaching for her dagger. This was not without notice, though, for Ganondorf fired a bolt of magic at her sheath, knocking it to the ground. He then raised his hand and created a force field around it, preventing the Princess from grabbing hold of it. He sauntered closer to her, causing her to back against the wall. "You're a beautiful young woman, Princess, and I don't really want to have to kill you. You're naive, though, so...how about a deal?" "I don't make deals with renegades." She countered unhappily. Ganondorf frowned. "Oh, but I'm sure you won't be able to resist my offer." "Fine, let's hear it." She replied sarcastically. "Be my queen, Hadassah, and we will rule this land together, you and I," He said, getting dangerously close to her body. "What?!" She said, not believing her ears. "We'll have descendants who will continue our empire for as many years as there are stars in the sky. You and me. King and Queen. Emperor and Empress. Husband...and wife." The last line set the Princess off. She pushed him roughly away from her body. "Forget it!" "And why not?" Ganondorf asked, puzzled. "Several reasons: One: My sister is to be on the throne as the firstborn. No two and three, and Four: I wouldn't marry you anyway because you are a traitor to the Royal Family of Hyrule!!" She exclaimed, doing an anime' taunt. Ganondorf lost his patience with her almost completely. "Don't talk back to me, Hadassah Esther Til Alexandros! I have more power than your small brain (BIG DIS!!!) can even begin to comprehend, and right now, you don't even have a choice!" He yelled, throwing her to the stone floor. As she struggled to sit up and support herself with an arm, she managed to say something: "That's PRINCESS Hadassah Esther Til Alexandros to you, you fiend." She was rewarded with a slap to the face, sending her to the cold floor again. Ganondorf watched angrily as she managed to pull herself up to her feet, using the wall as a support. "No matter what you do to me, I will never marry you, nor will I stand by and watch you enslave my people, and force them to work on who-knows-what, and destroy Hyrule's reputation as a major exporter of certain items, which even you have no clue as to how we do it, to the Kanto and Johto regions. I will not falter. I will not give in, or give up. As Princess, I will remain strong for the people of this land. I will not let you take the Triforce of the Sacred Realm and defile it. I will not fail. I will not let you win! You shan't have the pleasure of victory, for there is one who comes, and he will destroy you and all that you stand for!" She exclaimed. Her body was weakening, but the fire that burned in her violet eyes only burned brighter with each word she spoke. "Oh really? And just who is this that will defeat me?" Ganondorf asked, a sly smile on his face. "He is the Hero of Time, equipped with the legendary blade, the Master Sword!" This was a mistake on her part, though, because the moment the words left her mouth, she was thrown to the floor again, but harder this time.   
  
Before she could react, his lips were pressed against hers. She couldn't move backwards to escape him because there was the wall against her back. She felt some of her few remaining reserves being sucked out of her in the kiss. She slapped him hard and managed to break away. He rubbed the side of his face and growled in rage. "You little..." Ganondorf started, and then pulled out a huge blade. She stood up as quickly as she could and dodged the swing. She spotted her dagger, whose force field had diminished long ago, and grabbed it. Holding it in front of her, she prepared for his next attack. Blind in his wrath, he swung the sword a second time, this time connecting with her dagger. The force of the blow was too great, however, and sent Princess Hadassah flying into the air, screaming as she traveled across the sky. She was unsure of where she would land, but she was sure she would die instantly upon impact with whatever she did fall upon... 


	2. Acquaintance Part 1

Acquaintance- Part I  
By Cassandra Regina Bryars  
  
Disclaimer: I own nobody except for Hadassah Esther in this fan fic. *Sigh*  
  
Giovanni sighed contently as he walked through Viridian Forest, Persian at his side. He had snuck out of HQ for a bit of a break from the normal hustle n' bustle of Team Rocket Headquarters, thankful no one had seen him sneak out of his office. He knew he would never hear the end of it from Domino if she found out. His blonde cousin just didn't understand the pressure that was laid upon his shoulders each and every day as the Rocket Boss. Besides, he was getting a big headache and figured some fresh air would do him some good.  
  
As he walked into a large clearing, he saw his destination. A beautiful field of flowers adorned the plains and soothed Giovanni's soul. This was his secret place, somewhere he could go to get away from it all. The fragrant scent of the wild roses and lilies hung about like a mist that never cleared. Walking around in the field, he took a deep breath and sighed. This is paradise, after Hyrule, of course. He thought to himself rather sadly. He had heard the news of Princess Zelda's escape almost 7-years-ago, and he thought back to the last 2 days:  
  
"Hyrule Castle HAS been taken over by a figure known as Ganondorf. We have reports from several Hylians about attacks on civilians by numerous monsters. Again, the enemy is unknown to have information leading to Princess Zelda's OR her younger twin sister, Princess Hadassah Esther Til Alexandros, 's disappearance. Several people did report seeing what looked like a human flying across the sky early one evening, but those reports have not been confirmed. It was also mentioned that, whatever-it-was, was traveling in the direction of the City of Viridian, located in Kanto. Viridian Police are searching for clues, but none have been discovered as of yet."   
The TV station had also posted pictures of both girls, but Giovanni hadn't been watching then; he had been working on yet another plan for world-domination. "Sheesh...I wonder if I could borrow some of those monsters he's using...no, it's my time off. I'm not going to think of you-know-what. I'm simply not going to..." His voice was cut off by Persian's loud and persistent meowing. "What? What is it?" He asked, looking at Persian strangely. Persian sniffed the air a bit, and then, without warning, started racing off quickly. "Hey, Persian, what's wrong??" Giovanni asked as he pursued the classy cat.  
After a couple of minutes, Persian suddenly stopped, almost making its master trip over it. Giovanni stopped short and looked at his pokémon, an inquiring look on his face. "What's up?" Giovanni then observed what Persian had smelled in the air. It was stronger than the flowery smell of the field and was exotic and spicy. Persian walked over to a long object in the flowers and nuzzled against it. Giovanni's eyes opened wide as he realized what it was. A young girl, who couldn't have been more than 24, lay in the grass, her eyes closed. The Boss Rocket knelt beside her and check her pulse in her neck. It was present, as was her breathing, though both were slow and steady. Her royal-purple dress, complete with a black cloak, was torn in several places, including the bottom and stomach area. He used his hand to feel along her backbone, and felt no breaks in it. As he reached under her to pick her up, a charm made itself visible in front of her dress. Giovanni recognized the mark almost immediately: The charm that belonged to only Hyrule's Royal Family members. There was a diamond chip near the top and an opal in the middle, but as far as her status went he was not sure. He took a whiff of the air and nodded. The strong smell was this girl's perfume, which meant she couldn't be Zelda; Princess Zelda, to his knowledge, didn't wear such strong perfume, and, of course, it was common knowledge that Zelda was blonde, so that was ruled out, since this girl had long, raven-black hair about hip-length. He picked her up and looked toward Team Rocket HQ, wondering how to get in without being seen with the girl in his arms... 


End file.
